Various agricultural implements that are configured for working the soil, for example, may be pulled along varying terrain while operating in the field. It may be desirable for the implement to have a consistent height above grade when working the soil, for desired results.
Many such implements may include multiple axles to safely carry the load of the implement, including when transporting the implement. For example, each tire used on an implement (or a vehicle) is commonly rated for a maximum load. Additional axles of a multiple-axle arrangement allow additional tires to be used to carry the often significant load of the implement. Further, an implement that is folded for transport, for example, may have fewer wheels on the grade in the folded configuration, making multiple axles and additional tires more desirable.
When transporting the implement, it may be desirable for the implement to have a different (e.g., higher) clearance with respect to grade. In some cases, raising the implement to increase clearance can cause an unstable condition to exist with respect to the weight distribution of the implement, for example, when transporting the implement on the highway. This may also be the case with implements having multiple axles, depending on how the load is distributed to each of the axles.